


(A Sense Of) Poise and Rationality

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: In the final hours leading up to Harry and Ginny's wedding, every minute is crucial.





	(A Sense Of) Poise and Rationality

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: written for [](http://kitsuneneko.livejournal.com/profile)[**kitsuneneko**](http://kitsuneneko.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sunandsmut/profile)[**sunandsmut**](http://community.livejournal.com/sunandsmut/), originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/sunandsmut/5265.html). Title, (lack of) plot, and tagline from the song 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' by Panic! At The Disco (lyrics [here](http://www.songmeanings.net/lyric.php?lid=3530822107858555403)). Thanks to [](http://fictionalaspect.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fictionalaspect.livejournal.com/)**fictionalaspect** for the beta. ♥   


* * *

The Day Before   
**:: The Burrow, Front Porch, 22:00**

As the half moon illuminates their surroundings, Ginny enjoys her last kiss with Harry before they are officially husband and wife. She wraps her arms around his neck and savors the moment, knowing she's not going to see him again until it's time to say their vows.

"I still don't get why we're not supposed to see each other until the wedding," she mumbles stubbornly, holding onto the kiss as long as she can.

He smiles against her lips. "I told you, it's a Muggle tradition. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride for the entire day leading up to the actual ceremony." He kisses her one more time. "Just be glad we're not getting married in the evening."

She pouts as he pulls away, but he simply mouths "I love you" and Disapparates. Left clinging nothing but air and feeling a sudden bout of emptiness, she holds her head low and lumbers back into the house, preparing to spend her last night at The Burrow alone.

 

**:: The Burrow, Back Yard, 22:30**

"Thanks for meeting me, Malfoy," Harry says dryly without so much as a glance at his companion. "Would you care for a drink?"

"I believe that was part of our agreement," Draco drawls, making a face at the gardens and shrubbery adoring the Weasleys' backyard.

Waving his wand lazily, Harry summons two tumblers and a fresh bottle of Firewhiskey out of thin air. He pours them each a shot and grandly gestures for Draco to pick one.

Draco obliges, slamming the shot down in one gulp. "Where's Weasley?"

"Inside," Harry replies simply. "Where's Hermione?"

"Inside."

Harry chuckles bitterly. "I still can't believe you two are dating. It's odd how things change."

"Indeed," Draco agrees. "However, one grows rather attached when forced to spend three days together in a cave. Against my will."

"I saved your life and you know it." Harry raises his eyes, meeting Draco's resentful look.

"I was referring to Hermione," Draco protests.

"Of course you were."

 

**:: The Burrow, Ginny's Bedroom, 22:45**

"Wotcher, Ginny."

Ginny blinks sleepily, unseeing in the darkness. "Tonks? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you your wedding present, of course."

The room illuminates with a dim, musty light as Tonks flicks her wand at the candle on top of Ginny's dresser. Tonks slowly comes into Ginny's focus, a mere silhouette of a witch in a dressing gown with short, spiky hair.

Ginny yawns. "I thought we were opening all of the presents after the wedding?"

"Not this one, you're not." Tonks helps herself to a seat at Ginny's bedside. "Remember when Remus left me and I swore off men forever?"

Nodding, Ginny tries to decipher the smirk on Tonks' face.

"I have one thing I want to show you before you get married."

 

**:: The Burrow, The Pond, 23:18**

"We should play a prank on them tomorrow," Fred says excitedly, jogging to keep up with his twin's brisk pace.

"Ginny will murder us," George replies with a thoughtful smile. "Besides, we got them a rather _special_ wedding present."

"We sure did," Fred agrees, joining his brother in quiet sniggers.

As they round the bend to return to the house, a loud rustling from the bushes across the yard catch both of their attention. After exchanging a quick glance, they rush silently towards the noise in an unspoken hope to catch whoever dares to intrude on their family's property.

Fred and George drop to their knees to peer through the bushes, freezing in place at the sight before them. In the light from the half moon, they see Harry on all fours with Malfoy kneeling behind him, both of them as naked as the day they were born.

Identical gasps escape their lips, each turning to the other and shushing him mutely. George looks like he wants to turn back, but Fred is set in place, his eyes glued on the groom-to-be and his childhood enemy.

George has to admit, albeit reluctantly, he's getting a bit aroused watching the pair of them. The sweat dripping off their bodies, reflecting the moonlight as though their skin was a glistening lake. The way Malfoy's thick erection disappears into Harry's puckered hole over and over again, each thrust immediately followed by strained grunts and gasps.

Harry looks up but doesn't see either twin; instead, his gaze wanders to the side, his eyes glazed over and sparkling. Keeping one hand firmly on Harry's hip, Malfoy wordlessly leans down and wraps his free hand around Harry's cock, pumping in time to his motions.

George pretends not to notice Fred's hand creeping towards his lap as his automatically does the same. Almost simultaneously, their fingers slip through each other's robes and down the front of their pants, rubbing at the hardening bulges within.

Neither one lifts their gaze from Harry nor Malfoy, who are obviously nearing completion. Harry's eyes roll back into his head and Draco arches his back, both groaning in unison as Harry spills onto the ground, Draco spills inside Harry, and the twins spill into each other's hands.

 

**:: The Burrow, Upstairs Hallway, 23:58**

Half awake but her brain still fully asleep, Hermione gracelessly stumbles through the hallway in search of her bed. She has spent many of summers here in the past, but this time she's sharing a room with Tonks in order to give Ginny privacy on the night before her wedding. Mrs. Weasley flat-out refused to allow Hermione and Draco to share a room, which worked out fine because Draco refused to stay at The Burrow, preferring to rent himself a room at The Leaky Cauldron for the night.

Hermione rolls her eyes at the thought, wondering when her boyfriend would get over his grudges and accept her friends as his own. It's been over a year since the end of the war, but she supposes old habits die hard.

An odd noise interrupts her thoughts and draws her towards Ginny's room, where she can swear she hears two people talking in low voices. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she creeps closer and peeks through the crack in the door.

Her eyes go wide as she sees Ginny tied to her bed, wearing nothing but a leather blindfold and the silk Gryffindor scarves around both of her wrists and ankles. Towering over her, Tonks has on this leather ensemble that seems to cover everything but what should be covered.

Hermione rushes to shield her eyes out of habit, thinking back to that unforgettable thirty-six hours in the cave with Harry and Draco. This is completely different, however, and she finds herself lowering her hands, intrigued. She knows Tonks fancies other witches; anyone who spends five minutes in her presence would be able to tell that. She would have never guessed that Ginny did, though. At least until tonight.

Hermione continues to study the two women as Tonks' long tongue licks a straight line from Ginny's throat to her navel. She then proceeds to blow lightly on the shiny, freckled skin all the way up and back down again, smirking when Ginny shivers.

In one flick of her wand, Tonks unfastens the ties at Ginny's feet and lifts both legs over her shoulders, dipping her face into the moist, auburn curls. Ginny lifts her hips to meet Tonks' flicking tongue, her mouth forming a small 'O' of pleasure.

Hermione's mouth drops open of its own accord when Tonks reverses herself in one swift motion, straddling Ginny's face as her face disappeared between Ginny's legs again. Ginny seems to figure this out right away, her tongue darting through her lips to tentatively lick the shaved pussy in front of her.

They don't take very long to come, and neither, as Hermione belatedly realizes, does she.

 

The Day Of   
**:: The Burrow, Upstairs Hallway, 14:30**

Draco grumbles to himself on the way up the stairs, wondering why he, of all people, was nominated to look for Ginny and Hermione. Harry is missing too, but nobody asked Draco to look for him. He would gladly swap places with whoever was assigned _that_ task in a heartbeat.

He has just cleared the landing when he notices shadows spilling out into the hallway from the very last door on the left. Thinking that his girlfriend was giving Ginny some last-minute advice in the privacy of her bedroom, Draco starts down the hall to remind them that the wedding starts in half an hour. He stops dead in his tracks when he hears the moan - Hermione's moan.

Instantly, Draco is filled with rage, ready to burst into that room and kill whoever was giving it to his witch in the bride's bed. However, his emotions flip completely when he hears the other moan, a _female_ moan. Raising his eyebrows to his hairline, he sneaks the rest of the way towards Ginny's room, catching bits of conversation as he nears.

"Hermione, I have to go -"

"I saw you with Tonks last night. I just want to know what it's like."

A reluctant sigh, and Draco reaches the halfway-open door just in time to see his girlfriend get shoved up against the wall and snogged by Ginny. They're both in their dress robes, which immediately get hiked up to waist-level as both witches grope each other and slip one hand between the other's legs, rubbing vigorously through matching lace knickers.

Draco leans casually against the door frame, unconcerned as to whether he'll be caught or not. Hermione appears to be mimicking Ginny's actions, sneaking her hand under the crotch of Ginny's knickers a split-second after Ginny does it to her. They're kissing very sloppily, their tongues meshing together and smearing their lipstick as they alternate between squeezing breasts and stroking clits.

Hermione fumbles with the front of Ginny's robes, eventually pulling them open and reaching behind Ginny's back to unfasten her bra one-handed. She abruptly breaks their kiss in favor of lowering her head to kiss around Ginny's chest, flicking her tongue in a rapid motion when she reaches Ginny's nipple.

Ginny's knees buckle, and Draco recognizes the familiar expression on her face, much like Hermione's own, as she comes. She's barely come down from her orgasm before she pulls Hermione's fingers out of her knickers and drops to the floor, pushing the crotch of Hermione's knickers aside enough to press her tongue against the swollen clit within.

Hermione, who was obviously not expecting this, almost falls backwards and braces herself against the wall while struggling to keep her dress robes up at the same time.

Draco cannot believe his eyes; slowly, his hand migrates below his belt to massage the raging erection forming under his own dress robes and trousers. There's no way this is just going to go away before the ceremony, so he rushes to open his robes and thrust his hands down his pants in an effort to get off as fast as possible. He keeps his wand pointed towards his crotch, ready to scourgify his release as it comes out.

When his girlfriend comes, he comes with her.

 

**:: The Burrow, Outside, 16:02**

"What a beautiful wedding," Luna says dreamily to the house elf who delivered her goblet.

Honestly, it was. Ron and Neville stood by Harry's side and Hermione and Luna by Ginny's as they exchanged vows of love and faithfulness, in sickness and in health, 'til death do they part.

Harry and Ginny kiss in front of the extravagant homemade cake to much applause from their family and friends. Their matching wedding bands sparkle in the sunlight as they pose for picture after picture.

Neither one notices Draco clinging to Hermione nearby, rubbing her back and looking at her in a very doting and uncharacteristic manner.

Neither one notices Fred and George standing awkwardly by, shooting shy glances at both Harry and Draco as well as each other.

Neither one notices Tonks seated languidly in a wicker chair, sipping her drink with a smug grin on her face.

And neither one notices the glint in the other's eyes and the small smirks of accomplishment on their lips, both pleased with themselves for having their 'last times' before they were bound together forever.

"Well, this calls for a toast, Mrs. Potter," Harry says casually, reaching for the golden bottle next to the cake. "Let's drink to a long and satisfying life full of love, respect, and devotion."

Ginny grins and holds out her empty goblet. "Pour the champagne."


End file.
